Lloyd J. Beall
|died= |placeofbirth= Fort Adams in Newport, Rhode Island |placeofdeath= Richmond, Virginia |image= |caption= |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |serviceyears=United States Army 1826–1861 Confederate States Marine Corps 1861-1865 |rank=Major, colonel |commands=Commandant of the Confederate States Marine Corps |battles=Mexican-American War American Civil War |awards= |laterwork=Alderman of the City of Richmond, Virginia }} Lloyd James Beall (October 19, 1808 – November 10, 1887) was a United States Army officer and paymaster. During the American Civil War, he served as a colonel and as Commandant of the Confederate States Marine Corps. He was the only man to command the Confederate marines throughout the conflict. Early life and career He was born at Fort Adams in Newport, Rhode Island, the son of Lloyd Beall and Elizabeth Waugh Jones, who were Marylanders. Beall was a graduate of the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York, in 1830. He also attended the Cavalry School of Saumur, France, from 1840 to 1842, to learn the French Army's system of Dragoon exercise. In 1844, Beall was promoted to major in the U.S. Army. He served in the Black Hawk and Seminole Wars and in the Mexican-American War. He was a U.S. Army paymaster stationed at St. Louis, Missouri, when the Civil War began.1860 U.S. Federal Census, St. Louis Co., MO, St. Louis Ward 6, June 20, sht. 43, p. 309, line 4. Civil War service Siding with the Confederate States of America, Beall tendered his resignation and headed south. Beall was appointed a colonel in the Provisional Army of the Confederate States. On May 23, 1861, the Secretary of the Confederate States Navy, Stephen Mallory, appointed Beall as Colonel Commandant of the Confederate States Marine Corps, the only person to hold that position, and Beall served in that capacity throughout the war. He married Frances Hayne (ca. 1820-?), daughter of South Carolina Senator Arthur P. Hayne. As an administrator during the war, Beall's military knowledge and experience remained an untapped resource. He worked hard to have the Confederate Marine Corps receive the personnel, supplies and other benefits accorded to other branches of the military. The training of officers and enlisted Marines took place at the Marines' Barrack's Camp Beall, just a short distance south of Richmond, Virginia, at Drewry’s Bluff overlooking the James River. By the end of the war, he had succeeded in helping improve the resources available to the Marine Corps and established a separate Marine training camp in Charleston, South Carolina; several permanent stations on the Mississippi River and Atlantic Seaboard. Thanks, in part, to Beall's efforts, the Confederate Marines gained a reputation for distinguished combat service, on the sea and land. Postbellum career After the Civil War, Beall lived in Richmond, Virginia, 1870 Henrico Co., VA, U.S. Federal Census, Madison Ward City of Richmond, August 12, sht. 19, p. 90 A, line 1 1880 Henrico Co., VA, U.S. Federal Census, Richmond City, 512 E. High St., June 10, Enumeration Dist. 83, sht. 49, p. 169 A, line 43 and kept most of the Confederate States Marine Corps records at his home. Much of this history, along with Beall's personal history, was destroyed in a fire. Lloyd J. Beall died at age 79 in Richmond. He is interred in the city's Hollywood Cemetery. References External links *Lloyd J. Beall's entry in U.S.-Mexican War *Overview of Colonel Beall * Retrieved on 2008-02-10 Category:1808 births Category:1887 deaths Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:American people of the Indian Wars Category:People of the Black Hawk War Category:People of the Seminole Wars Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Confederate States Marine Corps officers Category:People of Virginia in the American Civil War Category:People from Richmond, Virginia Category:Burials at Hollywood Cemetery, Richmond co:Lloyd J. Beall